Lazos Del Destino
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: [One Piece] [AU]En mundo donde encontrar el verdadero amor parece una tarea imposible, contra todo pronóstico termina por encontrarse. [YAOI][MiZo][OMEGAVERSE]


**_Prólogo._**

* * *

_—Que nadie te haya reclamado a los veintitrés es bastante extraño —_el pelirrojo tenía la misma sonrisa socarrona que ponía cuando estaba seguro de obtener lo que deseaba_—, dada tu posición, ¿no lo crees?_

_— A la mayoría le importa más encontrar a su pareja que marcar a un omega cualquiera... —_respondió, aunque no creyera aquello en absoluto.

_—Pero tú no eres cualquier omega —_le interrumpió, y vaya qué tenía razón.

Él era el único hijo y heredero de la familia Dracule, uno de los clanes más importantes de la sociedad moderna en el tema del comercio de arte.

Prestigio. Famoso. Inconfundible.

Cuando era niño su padre le había enseñado todo lo que debía saber de arte, y su vida se había planeado de manera perfecta... lo único que no fue muy perfecto fue su condición. A los diecisiete años tuvo su primer celo. Nunca le habían hecho el estudio de genero porque su padre suponía que sería un Alpha, así que aquella mañana en la preparatoria cuando tuvo que encerrarse en el armario del conserje y llamar a su chofer para que lo sacara de la escuela y lo pusiera a salvo, la persecución de los jóvenes alphas preparatorianos no fue lo peor que sucedió.

Su madre había muerto dándolo a luz, así que nadie le había explicado lo que era ser omega, salvo las clases básicas de sexualidad que realmente no daban a entender nada. Vivir un celo no era tan simple como explicaban en la escuela.

Su padre se sintió humillado, y no perdió oportunidad de hacérselo saber. Lo saco del colegio y el resto de su educación se llevó a cabo en la mansión. Sin salir, sin exponerse, sin darle la oportunidad de cometer una estupidez digna de su edad y echar por la borda el futuro y prestigio de la familia Dracule, pero ahora su padre había muerto, y tomar el mando de la compañía estaba siendo un perfecto vendaval.

Los betas eran personas muy amables, entusiastas, emprendedoras, con grandes deseos de superarse a sí mismos. Eran admirables.

Los otros omegas en la compañía no paraban de decirle lo maravilloso que era que uno de ellos finalmente tuviera una posición de poder y no se limitara a ser un simple adorno de los poderosos Alphas. Él era un ídolo.

Los Alphas, ellos eran el problema. No seguían órdenes de un omega, les resultaba humillante. Los primeros años fueron una serie de boicots, traiciones, trampas... le daba repulsión pensar en las veces que un "inteligente" Alpha había tratado de reclamarlo para quedarse con la empresa. Nadie sabía eso, más que sus guardaespaldas, quienes lo habían rescatado en más de una ocasión con la ropa hecha jirones y la cara hecha trizas. Era experto en defensa personal, así que cuando lo atacaban individualmente, quienes recibían una paliza eran esos Alphas cretinos, pero cuando iban en grupo... era una suerte que ninguno hubiera logrado su cometido. En parte era una suerte que los supresores le funcionaran "tan bien", omitiendo los bochornos, las náuseas o el apetito incontrolables, los picos de humor que había tenido que aprender a controlar con gran esfuerzo...

Al conocer a Shanks, al principio no confiaba en él. Sabía que estaba casado, pero también sabía que algunos Alphas eran capaces de reclamar a más de un omega, y una alerta en su cabeza le decía que el pelirrojo era uno de esos Alphas, sin embargo todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon al conocer a su esposa, Makino. Era una omega muy bella, pero la gentileza y la calidez eran sus mejores cualidades. Estaba embarazada cuando la conoció, y tres meses después ella y su hijo murieron en un accidente de tránsito. Shanks había quedado devastado, y Mihawk era el amigo más cercano que tenía...

Con el tiempo una cosa llevó a la otra y se convirtieron en amantes, pero el pelirrojo se rehusaba a reclamarlo. Siempre lograba controlarse. Él había tenido suerte al conocer a su alma gemela y no quería quitarle al ojimiel esa posibilidad.

_"—Si de verdad crees en esas cosas deberías saber que "un lazo de unión" es más fuerte que un "reclamo", aunque no haya sido forzado."_

Mihawk había dicho aquello en son de burla, porque aunque sabía cuánto su amigo había amado a su mujer, no creía en tal lazo, sin embargo él pelirrojo sí que creía en eso, así que toda la noche medito aquello y llegó a una conclusión_—. Debemos casarnos —_le dijo y esa era la razón justa por la que ahora tenían tan peculiar conversación.

Mihawk se estremeció cuando el pelirrojo se acercó a él, respirándole cerca del cuello. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero la idea de entregarse a él por completo lo dejaba sin aliento_—. Sé mío —_le pidió en un suave y sensual susurro y él dijo que sí.

El matrimonio fue más un contrato entre abogados que un idilio romántico, pero luego de la separación de bienes y todo lo legal finalmente se casaron de forma discreta e íntima.

Mihawk era un amante de la lectura, pero sabía que esa desesperación por el Alpha destinado, esa necesidad que ni los mejores supresores podían borrar y ese lazo inquebrantable capaz de superar tiempos, prejuicios y fronteras no eran sino otro recurso literario de marketing para conseguir más ventas. Como había aprendido en su huida en la preparatoria, lo que a uno le enseñan no se comparaba en absoluto con la realidad

* * *

**Fin del Prólogo.**

* * *

No estoy muy convencida de hacer esto, pero aquí estoy de todas formas esperando que las cosas no se vayan al carajo como siempre.


End file.
